


Darkest before Dawn

by RoaringThunder



Series: This cruel World [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Morality, Explicit Language, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Ghetto, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Building, Pack Family, Pets, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexism, Sexist Language, hierarchical society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoaringThunder/pseuds/RoaringThunder
Summary: Dean Ambrose is an Omega, living in the Ghetto with his fiends. He has an affair with the smug Alpha business man Seth Rollins. No strings attached or so he thinks. His life is about to change tremendously and on the way he will meet old and new friends as well as foes.





	1. Not like them

**Author's Note:**

> Please notice, that this fic has no beta reader and I am no native speaker.

It was late and no one was walking the streets of the ghetto where most of the city's Omegas lived. No one, except Dean Ambrose. There was no way that he would stay at home this night.  
Half a year ago his roommate Sami Callihan met a guy named Tyler Breeze who had moved in with them since then. Tyler was not only becoming their new roommate, Tyler was also Sami's boyfriend. Usually Sami would have already broken up with that blonde little beau, but this time it was different. They didn't even have much in common, they where fighting often enough, but it lasted. Which was strange, since they both where Omegas. Yeah, Dean had hooked up with some of his own kind as well, but that was never serious. When in heat you mostly do not care who will give it to you, if no Alpha was available. On occasion, it has been Sami. He was not jealous, he just could not bear them if one of them was in heat and it just happened, that their heat cycle only differed one week. First was Tyler and the following week it was Sami and that every two months. It was annoying. Really annoying. So he avoided staying at home as much as he could in that two week time frame. He would hit the clubs and see if he could get himself a lay. It didn't need to be anyone pretty or handsome, he even liked the ugly ones because they let you do almost everything. Sometimes he felt like nature cheated on him by making him an Omega. He liked being in charge, he liked taking the lead and being dominant. Except for that one week every two months when he was in heat. And there was one person who knew this all to well and that person was Seth Rollins.  
Seth was a smug business man of an Alpha and vice president of some company. Dean wasn't so much interested in this kind of stuff. He did not even like him, but this was no question of liking. Every time his heat kicked in, Seth was already there in his black Ferrari, waiting for him. Then they would go to some fancy hotel where he would have his way with him. It was always degrading. Seth would never undress himself completely and he always wore a pair of black latex gloves. Like Dean was something disgusting and filthy – which he was, no doubt – barely good enough to shove his dick up his ass. He never tried to mark him, that was the deal. Dean was only interesting for about three days. When his heat declined, Seth would leave. Sometimes it were only two days if he had any important appointments. For the rest of the week Dean had to look for someone else to take care of his basic instincts or just brave it out. 

He first met Seth on Harrier Street. That particular Street was on the outlines of the ghetto. A place Alphas paid a visit to hook up with the Omegas, mostly not to find a mate but just casual sex with no strings attached. Sometimes getting it on with a Beta or an other Omega was not enough. Sometimes it needed to be an Alpha. That was why there was drama ahead for Tyler and Sami. It was certain, at least Dean thought so, and he sure as hell did not want to be around when it happened that one of them cheated. Enough of that. He was out here on the streets because he didn't want to think about Tyler and Sami and he did not want to think about Seth. That guy was a jerk. He shouldn't have agreed to go with him the first time and certainly not a second time. And let's do not talk about the last time. But he would always find him and then Dean did not have much of a choice. Seth would not accept a no and his hormone driven brain would never turn down an Alpha that was willing to fuck him. In two weeks he would be in heat again and he was quite sure, Seth would be right in front of their apartment building again. How did that bastard even find out where he was living? Whatever, tonight he would get himself some ugly bitch, whether it was male or female, he did not care. Dean walked down the road to some shady night club. It was already a quarter past two in the morning, but in that joint there was always party and if you needed it you'd get any substance you could think of or at least there was someone who could get it for you. Dean did not need any drugs, not anymore, but that club still felt like his second home. It's name was Rage and the music was dark and heavy. Just right to forget about his roommates and pesky Alpha business man.  
He entered the Rage and gave his faux leather jacket to the girl working at the wardrobe. Way to cute for his needs tonight. He was in for the pretty ones once in a while. If Sami would not kill him for it, he'd love to fuck his cute little boyfriends brains out. But sadly, Sami would tear him apart if he would just mention it. Maybe he would have less of a problem if they would let him join their little escapades, but that was not an option. And again he was thinking of them. He needed to get on the floor and finally find himself a whore. So he dove right into the crowd. Guy? Girl? He was still about to decide. It just needed to be someone whose self esteem was low enough not to say no to his demands or someone who just was nearly as crazy as him. He wanted obedience. On a certain level obedience was a trait present in every Omega, even himself at some times, but that did not mean you could do everything to them. Especially if you where an Omega yourself.  
He was making his way through the dancing crowd, looking for someone to his liking. Like a shark eager to detect the faintest scent of blood, that would lead it to it's desired prey. But it was not the scent of blood, that made Dean stop. It was clearly an Alpha he could smell and it was not the scent of the usual Alphas lingering around at the Rage, it was a stranger. Usually at this hour, the only Alphas present were the owner, Alex Riley and his bouncers Rhyno and Corbin. So out of curiosity, Dean tried to figure which of the guys it was, since it was a male scent. It did not take long and he has spotted the guy. He's never seen anyone whose appearance was screaming Alpha so loud and clear like that of the tall, dark haired man in front of him. His chest was broad and one of his arms was completely tattooed with a black pattern, that gave him an archaic look. Dean only noticed, that he was staring, as the guy looked straight into his eyes and flashed the most gorgeous smile Dean has ever seen. He snarled. He wasn't looking for an Alpha, so there was no reason for the guy to walk up to him. He did it nevertheless. Dean turned and headed for the bar. Maybe Mr. Alpha would not follow? Nope. He already felt his big hand on his shoulder, turning him around with ease. "Mind if I buy you a drink?", asked the guy, awfully polite for an Alpha. What was he up to? Dean snarled and maintained eye contact. He tilted his head to the side and gave the guy a wicked grin. He seemed completely unfazed by it. "I'd rather just take the money", he answered and now the guy was giving him a confused look. With his looks he was probably not used to be turned down. Actually it was quite flattering that he showed interest in Dean at all. Then the guy laughed. Which caught Dean off guard. Most Alphas would have reacted aggressive if an Omega gave such a disrespectful response. "I'm afraid, that's not how it works", he said, taking his hand off of Dean's shoulder, "Come on, just one drink." Again he was smiling that fucking disarming smile. “One Drink”, agreed Dean and went on to the bar, the Alpha on his heels. “By the way, I'm Roman”, the Alpha introduced himself. “Dean”, he answered and leaned on the bar, ordering a double shoot of vodka, eyeing Roman suspiciously. “Don't think I'll spread my legs for ya”, he made clear, “You'll pay and you'll leave.” “You are very outspoken, I like that”, Roman said. “Did you even listen to me?”, Dean asked. “Of course I did, but why should I leave? I can stay here at the bar as long as I like”, Roman lectured him. “Fine, fair game I guess. But I also can leave once I knocked down this vodka”, he responded. “Then I won't pay”, Roman simply said. “But I already ordered it!”, protested Dean and it also was already standing right in front of him with the bar tender waiting to receive the money. He only had enough money on him to pay the cheapest beer on the card. Again Roman was just smiling. Asshole. Now that he had it in front of him, he wanted that vodka. Normally he wasn't that cheap when he was not in heat, but okay. He'd entertain Roman a little with his lovely presence and then finally get his bitch. “Well played. So I will stay a little longer”, said Dean and Roman handed the money to the bar tender, ordering himself a beer which he got immediately. “Well, ain't I lucky”, Roman mused and took a swing from his bottle. What was he expecting? Dean had no idea. Usually it was very clear why an Alpha was confronting an Omega. There war nothing but one sole reason: Sex. And Dean was not available. Maybe he wasn't clear enough or maybe something about that Roman guy was just off. “You are strange and that is a lot coming from me”, said Dean looking at him leery. “Explain that, please”, Roman asked and Dean rolled his eyes. “I don't know. Something about you is off. Can't tell what it is”, Dean answered, letting his fingers tipple on the metal surface of the counter. He was getting nervous. Why was he getting nervous? There was no reason. “There's no reason to get uncomfortable about me. Just a regular guy on his night out”, Roman tried to console him with the most charming smile Dean has ever seen. Dam that guy! “Bullshit. Why would someone like you come to a shit hole like the Rage?”, Dean snapped, “It's a shier wonder you still got that watch on ya wrist, well, not really since most of the people here are spineless cowards and you are a pretty impressive Alpha. That thing is worth more than my whole apartment.” That was true. He had learned a thing or two about expensive stuff from Seth. He was wearing nothing but the best and Dean recognized the brand on the clock-face. “So, you think I am impressive?”, Roman responded with a wide grin. “Compared with those other guys that get their bitches here... yes, you are”, Dean admitted narrowing his eyes. Not every Alpha was on top of the society. There where was just enough trash among them, but Roman wasn't trash by any means. “So pardon me, Mr. Alpha, but I think your presence here is odd. Not, that I don't like odd. But you being here is that kind of odd that should alert one”, Dean explained eyeing Roman suspiciously. “So, well then little Omega, enlighten me, what do you think I am here for?”, he asked him with that ever present grin on his lips. “Like hell do I know?!”, Dean snapped, straighten himself. He was not little, in fact, they where about the same height. Dean went on: “Annoying the hell outta me?!” He started messing with his hair, not that he had a hairdo in the first place. “Easy there”, Roman eased him, putting one hand on his arm. Dam, what was this guy doing to him? Yes, he has always been a little unstable, but this guy was taking it to a whole new level and he didn't even had to do much. Dean made a pissed grunt and took Romans beer from him, emptying the whole bottle. He let him have it, without any comment. “If you think I shouldn't be here, why don't we take this somewhere else?”, Roman suggested whispering in Dean's ear. “I'm not like them”, murmured Dean, making a vague gesture towards the crowd, “I'm not one of those hormone crazed, submissive whores.” His voice was sounding unfamiliar thin. What was it about that Roman guy, damned? “Yeah, I know. I've noticed”, Roman said, still whispering into his ear. He was clearly using that Alpha thing, that way to pursue Betas and more effectively Omegas to follow their orders. Dam. Dam his stupid Omega genes. He was not even in heat, but he let Roman take him by the hand and get him out of the Rage. They got to a fine car – not too flashy, like Seth's Ferrari, but still pretty nice. Then they went to a nicer district of the city, got into a few clubs and bars there. It was strange. Seth never went out with him like that, so he'd never been to those places. They even met some of Romans cousins and spent a little time with them. It was confusing, but it was nice. Somehow. Dean wasn't used to being treated that way. Once in a while, they were getting strange looks, well Dean got strange looks, but it was really fucking nice. 

At about half past five in the morning, Roman brought him to his apartment. What an unusual night for Dean. Roman didn't even try to make him drop his clothes. Yes, something about that Roman guy was just odd. Whatever. They even exchanged numbers. Which Dean usually never did. There where only about ten people who had his phone number, Seth wasn't one of them. Roman would have liked to bring Dean to the door, which he refused. So he just jumped out of the car and headed towards the shabby building where his apartment was located. He was tired but he noticed a particular motorcycle, which meant Paige was paying Becky a visit. He wasn't sure what kind of relationship the two girls had. Friends? Foes? Lovers? No one could tell. One day they where fighting, the other day they where joking around. Oh, and Paige's eyes, she definitely wanted something else from cute little Bexs – but there would always be Finn. Yeah, once in a while Dean was into gossip. With Finn, there was an Alpha involved no one wanted to mess with. He was a nice guy, but let's say he also had a pretty dark side, too and since Paige was just a Beta, she would get a hard time to make Becky her mate. Society's posture about the choosing of a mate wasn't as strict as it once where, but most of the old laws would be still applied, if Finn choose to press on them.  
Right now he was to tired to think about that stuff. He just hoped it would have a good outcome for Becky, since she was a nice young lady who shouldn't live at such a place like she did now. Even if she could very well defend herself.  
Dean got inside and took the stairs to get to the fifth floor where he lived with Tyler and Sami. He could already smell the distinctive sent of an Omega in heat. He could even tell it was Sami, even if it was mixed with the scent of two more Omegas in heat. It was basically always in the air, since one of them was always in that distinctive state.  
He entered their apartment. It consisted of two rooms. One larger, that contained the kitchen, a living area and a niche, where Tyler and Sami slept. Then there was Dean's room and of course a small bathroom – mostly blocked by Tyler. Dean crossed the main room, the smell of sex was still present, but he did not regret spending the night wit Roman instead of fucking some nameless bitch. God, that was so sappy and so not Dean Ambrose, but he didn't care. Tyler and Sami were soundly asleep and wouldn't get up before ten in the morning. He entered his room and kicked off his shoes. The faint light of dawn was already falling through the window. He didn't have a job, so he could sleep as long as he wanted. Dean closed the curtains and did no longer care about the dawning day. He got out of his clothes and right into bed. Right now, he felt alright. But only tow weeks from today, this would change.


	2. Just like Them

It was still dark as he woke up. He felt the heat building up. It was always the same. His temperature rose slowly, but it wasn't like a regular fever. You did not feel sick or tired, it made you more active and unsteady. Staying focused on anything else than that nagging and irritating feeling becomes more and more difficult as the heat went on. Dean got up and grabbed the first clothes he got by. Sleep was no longer an option. He had to get out, he had to move. Right now it was not about getting laid, he'd get horny soon enough, it was just a matter of hours, at the moment he just wanted do move. He knew a rather save path, which Alphas rarely passed. His whole system was coded to find himself an Alpha as soon as he could, but that did not mean he'd let just anybody jump him in a dark ally. Even he had some kind of standards. Besides, Seth would be really pissed. Not that he cared about that at all. Seth was not his mate. Seth was just Seth. A jerk. A loudmouthed snob. A ruthless Alpha. But all of that did not matter, once they got to their hotel room.  
He left the apartment and started walking. Seth would not turn up before dawn. For a second he thought about calling Roman, but somehow it just felt not right. It was not about betraying Seth, he felt absolutely not committed to him, it was more about what Roman might think of him. Which was nothing Dean usually cared about. But he did not want that Roman thought of him as some cheap Omega whore. Not that he could do much about his heat. It was an unavoidable, natural state. Even if it had no real purpose, if you where a male like Dean. Yeah, there was a chance that he would get pregnant, but most Omega males would have an early miscarriage and the female Omegas where far less fertile than their Alpha and Beta counterparts. They Omegas where some freaks of nature and merely toys for Alphas. That whole heat jam was useless and exhausting. Dean kept on walking, trying not to think. Just walking, like if he could avoid his heat to rise, if he'd just walk long enough. But the tingle in his nether sections rose, just like his temperature. Everything seemed to start a little earlier this time. What was that about? He reached inside his pocket and got himself a cigarette. Dean lit it with shaking hands, without stopping. He had to walk. Seth would not like it. He didn't care and inhaled the smoke deeply.  
He just had finished his fifth cigarette when dawn was near and he made his way back home. Before he even reached it, he was hit by the lights of a car. He recognized a very distinctive black Ferrari, as his eyes had adjusted to the sudden light. It stopped right in front of him. He did not show the slightest inclination to get into the car and lit himself another cigarette. Every now and then he liked to provoke Seth a little. It was just a small gesture, not much, but it was good enough to do the trick. Seth got out of the car and grabbed Dean by this wrist with a vise like grip. It made him drop his cigarette. The Alpha did not say a word and opened the passenger door. With slight force he made Dean sit onto the passenger seat. He got back into the car, but still, he did not speak. It seemed a little strange, but Dean did not care. The procedure would be the same it has always been from now on. They would go to the chosen hotel and have sex. If Seth could spare the time, then they would stay for a few days. Seth would leave on occasion, leaving Dean alone. He was not allowed to leave the room, but it was not so bad, he got pay TV, room service and sometimes Seth had brought a gaming system, so he had something to kill the time. He was not really into games, but it was a nice distraction, once his heat declined. He had agreed to it, so he would stick to that agreement, even if he usually was not that good following rules.  
He leaned back into the seat, turning his head towards Seth, who was focused on the streets. Dean took a deep breath catching the alluring scent of the Alpha beside him. Even so he tried to avoid falling into the submissive Omega schemes, in the end, it would have no use. He was just like anyone of them. Just an Omega, just a toy. Seth's toy. Actually, Seth wasn't really his type. Sure, he was handsome, even with his slightly to big nose and the fuzzy eyebrows. What Dean never got was why he had bleached part of his hair blonde, but that was nearly grown out already. Then there was his personality, which wasn't to great as well. At least towards Dean he acted like a major asshole. Maybe that was what he needed, who knew? Right now, it didn't matter anymore. It was to late to wonder about their strange not-relationship. Seth would not let go. 

They checked in and got immediately into their room. Seth was right behind him the moment he had closed the door. He pressed his nose onto his neck, inhaling his scent deeply, before shoving him off. “Get undressed”, he ordered and Dean followed. There was nothing that needed to be said. Dean was already feeling awfully hot. Dam heat. Dam pants, coming of way to slow. “Oh, come on”, Seth hissed while he got out of his jacket. Even on their [i]dates[/i] he was wearing a business suit. He also got rid of his tie and opened the buttons of his black shirt. It was always black on black. Black suit, black shirt and black tie, sometimes a black vest.  
Seth put on a pair of black latex gloves and opened the fly of his dress pants. Dean was watching him the whole time, after himself had stripped down completely. No, he did not like him one bit, but there was no denying that Seth Rollins was one hell of a sight and dam near perfect. “Turn”, was the next. Dean followed again and was pushed down onto the bed. Seth pushed down his pants and underwear and was over him right after that. Dean pushed back against him, rubbing his bare ass against his growing erection. Seth grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled him back. “Can't wait getin' that dick up your ass, lil whore”, he whispered into his ear and bit it hard, causing Dean to moan. “Please”, Dean plead, “Seth, please.” He was already desperate, this was part of the game they were playing. Normally Seth would tease him more, make him beg, shiver in anticipation. Normally, but today pushed right into him, thrusting hard and fast. Dean wouldn't complain, he was used to a ruff treatment and wouldn't want anything else. Right now, this was all he needed. Seth let go of his hair and got a hold of his hips, thrusting even harder. Dean felt dizzy. Seth's Alpha pheromones in the air, his moans, his ruthless behavior – this was pleasure. Dean reached down to touch himself, because Seth would never do it. He was already close. Than Seth bit down on his neck. He has bitten him before, but this time it was different. He bit him again. Hard and furious. This was no ordinary bite, Dean realized, Seth was fucking marking him! A real mating mark?! “Stop it!”, Dean demanded, “Seth, no!” But there was no use. The Alpha was holding him down, fucking him hard and marking him, taking another bite with determination. Dean cried out in despair. He came nevertheless. No. That could not be. He felt the burning of the mark, that would be on him forever. That was not fair. He did not agree to this! Seth was still having his way with him, occasionally licking over the fresh mark until he finally had his own release. Dean felt how he was filled with the hot cum and he let out another whimper. Until now he hadn't noticed, but not only did Seth mark him, he took him without any protection. That was too much.  
Seth let go of him and got himself dressed again. This was so surreal. Seth had always stuck to their agreement and Dean had trusted him. He may have thought of him as some stuck up douche, but he had trusted him! Dean did not move. He could cry, dam, he did cry. He was used to feel dirty but right now he felt violated. “I have to go. As usual, you will stay here”, Seth spoke in his usual superior tone, “I will not come back. Oder room service if you want. Tomorrow Jamie and Joey will pick you up at nine o'clock. You'll go to your place and pick up whatever you want to take with you.” That was all the said and then he left, like nothing had happened. Like he had not changed Dean's whole life. He didn't even listen. Now Dean was alone. He felt cold, but he still did not move. He just lay there, trying not to think, which turned out to be impossible. What if Seth impregnated him? He wanted no kid, even if the chance, that he would actually give birth was small. He did not want to be pregnant with the kid of Seth Rollins. He did not want do be marked by him or anybody else! There was nothing he could do about the later, the side of his neck with the fresh mark felt like it was on fire. Slowly he raised his hand and touched it. It was there, it was real. It would stay. He balled up and screamed: “Seth Rollins, you despicable motherfucker, you'll bleed for this!” Then he fell silent. What now? What to do now? He could just go, if Seth would not stick to their agreement, why should he? But he did not want to face the world with hat thing on his neck. Even when he would put on his clothes, it would still be visible. 

His body felt heavy, but after a while of silent suffering, he got up and opened the windows of the room. Dean wanted to get rid of the smell inside the room. It was like Seth was still there and he could not bear it. He used to like it, but now it was making him sick. He needed to get a grip on himself. His thoughts where still running wild. What should he do? There was no use in hiding and he did not want to leave the town, so he'd just do as Seth had told him. Stay and wait for Joey and Jamie. He did not bother to put his clothes back on and stared out of the window. His view was the park belonging to the hotel. There was a labyrinth of hedges and lots of exotic flowers around a fountain, but what has caught Dean's attention was a old tree. It was really big and more than a hundred years old. The twigs and branches where moving in the wind.  
He needed a shower. He took a deep breath and turned to the bathroom. It was nearly as big, as the main room of his apartment. The floor was made of some expensive dark stone, probably marble. Dean couldn't care less and got into the shower. For a while, he was standing still under the stream of water. First, it was cold, then it got slowly warmer. He was so god dam lost and alone. Seth rarely ever stayed, after they had have had intercourse, but usually Dean could deal with it. But now he wished someone where by his side. Not Seth, he'd probably kill him, but someone else. Roman came into his mind. Dean sobbed. He barely knew him, but his longing for him was tremendous. Why did he come with Seth? Why did he trust him in the first place? What was happening to him, was that his own fault? Should he have known better than to trust a man like Rollins? It was to late to ask those questions. The water was running over his body, running over the mark on his neck. A law, far older then the tree in front of the window, declared, that he was Seth's now. He'd never belong to anyone else. He'd never wanted to belong to anybody. But right now, next to his fear of a pregnancy, was one certainty, that made him even more miserable: There was no way in hell, that he'd ever belong to Roman Reigns. “Fuck this”, he cursed, slamming his fist against the wall. His knuckles started bleeding immediately. He did not want to think about Roman. He was no miserable little girl, longing for a prince. He didn't know Roman that well, they haven't met a second time yet. Maybe it would have ended just like it has ended with Seth; Roman marking him without his consent. Perhaps it was his heat crazed mind talking, but a little voice inside his head whispered, that it might have been not the worst thing if Roman had marked him. But that must have been his heat talking. The screamed again. He was just too confused and hurt. Dean turned off the water, yet he stayed inside the shower and leaned his head against the wall. It was silent now. The only sound was caused by the droplets of water falling from his hair and body. Tears where streaming down his face again. He did not want to believe this. How could this happen to him? How did he deserve this? He has never been a good guy, but just because he never had the chance to be one. If he'd been one, he would have been dead long time ago. It was a lie, when someone said, that everybody had a choice. He wanted to live, so he had to be cunning, wicked and ruthless. But in the end, he messed up anyways. 

Jamie and Joey showed up at nine o'clock, just as Seth told him. “Get out off the bed”, Joey Mercury demanded and touched Dean's shoulder. “Come on, Ambrose.” They had entered the room with the key card they got from Seth. “Rise and Shine, Omega”, Joey added and tried to pull off the blanket. “Man, screw you!,” Dean answered with a raspy voice. The day before, he'd chosen to empty the minibar before noon. Than he had ordered a bottle of scotch via room service, to drown his sorrow, his anger and his fear. It had worked out pretty well. Now his head was aching and he was still in heat. Feeling hung over and horny at the same time was awful. Dean was a fucking mess. “Bitch, you're glad, that Mr. Rollins has ordered us not to hurt you”, Joey hissed and grabbed Dean by his arm and finally got him out off the bed. Dean was far from steady on his feet and fell against the smaller Joey. “Fucking douche bag, let go off me!”, Dean yelled struggling with Joey which resulted in him falling back onto the bed with Joey on top of him. Luckily, Joey got off of him immediately. “Don't make a scene here, just get dressed already”, Jamie told him an threw his clothes on the bed, “It's not worth the fuss anyway.” Dean gave him the dirtiest look. What would a Beta like Jamie Noble know about his problems? Jamie and Joey where working for Seth. Dean hasn't figured out yet, what their position was, but both Beta males seemed to be always near Seth. Nevertheless, Dean got on his clothes. “You two have no idea”, mumbled Dean. As Betas, they would never know, what it was like to be marked. There was no way someone would bite them, to leave a mating mark on their body, since they where lacking certain substances, that reacted with the counterpart in an Alphas saliva. He touched the mark. “Look, Joey is sorry”, Jamie said. “Am I?”, he asked and Jamie gave him a strict look to silence him. “Yeah, sorry”, he apologized and rolled his eyes. Why would he waste a thought on an Omegas feelings? He wasted no further look on Dean and checked if there was anything left to take with them. They finally left for Dean's apartment. 

It was awkward to enter his home with Jamie and Joey on his heels. As they got in, Tyler and Sami where heaving breakfast, but they sensed that something was wrong, as soon as they laid eyes on Dean. Tylers eyes went wide, as he spotted the mark on Dean's neck and he gave Sami a confused and uncertain look. “Hey guys”, Dean said, “Guess, you'll have the apartment for yourself from now on.” “What happened?”, asked Sami with a concerned look. He and Tyler got up and want over to Dean. “Rollins broke our agreement”, Dean answered dryly swallowing hard. “No fucking way!”, exclaimed Sami. Dean just nodded. “He's so generous to give me some time to collect my stuff”, he explained, “That's why his monkeys are here, to observe me.” Jamie and Joey remained silent. Dean went past Sami and Tyler and got into his room. Tyler was clinging on Sami now, looking like he was about to cry. Getting marked without consent was a deep fear of most Omegas, especially, if they where in a non-alpha relationship.  
Being in his room, knowing it might be the last time, was just surreal. Like a machine he started to pack. He just had one backpack and most of his belongings fit into it. He got back to the others, not knowing what to say. Sami has been his best friend for years and he has actually grown to like Tyler as well. But there was not much that they could do about it and he would not ask them to. “Look guys. You are family to me and... well... I'm not too good...”, he started and was interrupted by a fierce hug from Tyler. “Dam, that's not fair”, he whispered, holding him close, “You should not have to leave just because of... of... him. It's just not right.” “I know”, he answered, “But I'll handle this.” Tyler let go of him and soon he was pulled into Sami's arms. “You deserve better than this. We all deserve better than this. I'd love to break this assholes neck”, Sami told him, well aware, that Joey and Jamie could hear him. “He's not worth it”, Dean replied. “Yeah, but you are.”  
“Ambrose, it's time to go”, Joey harshly interrupted them. 

It was a four hour drive into the next city, but to Dean, it felt like it was a century that had passed. Finally they reached a exclusive looking apartment complex and parked inside it's underground parking lot. It just felt so unreal. He had no idea in which city he was, but it must be the place where Seth lived. Silently Dean followed Joey and Jamie to the elevators. They had to change them a few times and in the final elevator, Joey pulled out a key card and slid it through a slot. When the elevator doors finally opened, they where right inside a luxurious apartment, but it was not the fine interior, that caught his eye. It was a dark haired man, sitting on a sofa and facing them. A man, Dean knew from an earlier life. Even if he know was wearing an expensive suite and had his hair cut, Dean still recognized him. “Hey there, Moxley or Ambrose is it now, right?”, he asked, greeting him with a glass of wine in his hand, “I'll take it from here, you two are dismissed.” Joey gave Dean a small shove and the elevator doors closed again. “Jimmy fucking Jacobs”, Dean said not knowing how he should handle that situation he was in.


	3. The new Home

Dean has come across a lot of assholes in his life. One of them has been Jimmy Jacobs. The man who was now sitting right in front of him, a sly smile on his lips. “What a strange alignment of events, right?”, Jimmy spoke softly, swinging his glass a little, “Who'd thought we'd ever meet again, Mox.” Dean fought down the urge to crush his fist right into Jimmy's face. “What the hell are you doing here?”, he asked pressed, clenching his fists inside the pockets of his jackets. “I live here”, Jimmy answered like it was completely obvious. “Isn't this Seth's place?”, Dean continued asking, even so his heat was making it difficult to concentrate. “He lives here, too”, Jimmy stated and put his wine glass on the designer table in front of the white leather sofa he was sitting on. Now Dean noticed the small brown bottle also sitting on the table. It had a white cap and no label. To Dean it appeared pretty suspicious. “What's that?”, he wanted to know nodding to the bottle. “Oh, good you asked”, Jimmy said and grabbed the bottle, holding it against the light, “It's very much like a liquid morning after pill, especially designed for Omega males. Seth left it here for you.” “Oh, how thoughtful of him, after banging me without a fucking condom”, Dean snarled. There wasn't much hormone or chemical based birth control for Omega males that was easy to get by or even affordable. Wait, was that a look of sympathy he got from Jimmy Jacobs? From Jimmy fucking Jacobs of all the people in that godforsaken world? “I don't want your pity”, Dean growled low moving forward to Jimmy, who closed his hand around the small glass vessel. “Not so fast”, Jimmy said looking stern, “You're sober, right? That is some heavy stuff.” Dean nodded. His whole body was tense, not only because he wanted the contains of that little bottle, but also because of his heat. His day was miserable from the beginning, from the moment, Joey woke him up, to his brief farewell from Sami and Tyler, to the four hour drive here. He hadn't got to move much and because he only got laid once, since his heat kicked in, he even thought about getting it on with Jamie or Joey. Maybe both of them. The ride has been hell. He had pretty low standards, but he would have killed himself, for letting one of Seth's goons have their way with him. Apart from that; they'd never done it anyways. He took a deep breath. Dam, Jimmy was just a Beta male, but right now his sent was extremely tempting. Dean forced himself to put his focus on the bottle inside Jimmy's hand. “Haven't had a drink since yesterday afternoon”, he answered. “Got something to eat yet?”, Jimmy sounded him out further. “Some shitty Sandwich from a gas-station”, Dean informed Jimmy, who finally reached out his hand, presenting the bottle flat on his hand, without any further questions. “It's though stuff, as I said. It will stop your heat immediately and I guess, it will also be... not very enjoyable.”, he warned Dean, who had already snatched the bottle and chugged the whole content down his throat. It tasted awful and it's smell was burning in his nostrils. The taste was bitter. Not just bitter. It was like the mother of all bitterness. He somehow managed to swallow it. He coughed hard, and dropped the empty bottle on the floor. “It will take some time, until it hits in. You better take a seat. I'll get you some water”, Jimmy advised him and got up to get Dean his drink.  
Dean dropped on the couch and leaned back, so he was facing the white ceiling. The room was rather high. Above Dean was a expensive looking curved lamp with a chrome finish and glass crystals. Right now it was off, because the large windows on the eastern side of the room let plenty of light in. It was a sunny day. The mainly white interior of Seth's living room seemed to be glowing. Everything looked so smooth, there where barely sharp edges.   
Dean dropped his head to the right and saw Jimmy, coming down from the kitchen, which was on the far right on some kind of pedestal. “Here you go”, Jimmy said and handed it to Dean, who drank immediately, without saying thank you, which Jimmy hasn't been expecting in the first place. “So, you and Seth are what exactly?”, Dean asked after he finished the whole glass and put it on the table. “We have a certain commitment”, answered Jimmy and toyed with a simple golden ring, smiling a gentle smile, “We're not married tho.” Dean couldn't tell if Jimmy was regretting that or not, but he didn't really care. Yet, he kept on asking: “How'd someone like you end up with someone like Seth?” Jimmy laughed a little and shook his head, like he was remembering something really funny. “Seth's not always been that successful. We met under much more simple circumstances. We lost sight and we met again. But... I don't want to share that story right now, okay?”, he told him, which made Dean snarl. “Oh, come on. Are you really into such stories?”, Jimmy wanted to know, “Besides, how are you?” “Oh, me? Despite being robbed of my freedom and shit? Fine, just fine”, Dean snapped and Jimmy's look was hard to read for Dean. He almost seemed upset, but what was there to be upset about for him?.   
He sighed and sat down next to Dean. “Maybe you should lie down”, Jimmy suggested, “Oh and I need your ID.” “For What?”, Dean wanted to know and did not lay down. He wouldn't do as Jimmy told him. His stubbornness was too strong. “Paperwork. I'll add you to some of Seth's insurances. Health, accident, liability and stuff. Oh and we'll get you a credit card. Basic stuff. But it has not be that immediate”, Jimmy enlightened him. “Do I need all that Stuff?”, Dean asked when a cramp made him flinch. It was not just a cramp, it felt like is lower body was set on fire. “You're part of the pack now”, was the simple answer from Jimmy who gave Dean a careful look. “P-pack?”, Dean muttered confused, “Isn't that a little out fashioned?” “It is, but at least you can get some kind of advantage out of your situation”, Jimmy answered, “Sure you don't want to lie down? Your Room is not quite finished yet, but there is a comfortable bed and the bathroom isn't far away.” Dean growled and another cramp was shaking him. “Fine”, he pressed out between his teeth and stood up. Jimmy was right beside him, to help him if needed and only if needed. Their last meeting seemed to be a lifetime ago – what wasn't that far from the truth – but Jimmy still knew that much about Dean, that he better was not overprotective now. 

Jimmy led the way to a corridor branching from the living area. They were entering the second door on the right. Dean was already to hazy to notice the details of the room and he barely felt Jimmy getting a grip on him. He did not protest and was led to the bed, where he sat down. “It will get better”, Jimmy said to him, but it sounded far away. The other man was taking off his shoes and helped him lay down. “That stuff is really intense”, Dean mumbled. He felt hot. But it was a different Kind of hot than that of a heat. He was sweating and shaking. He pressed his hands onto his lower abdomen and made a hissing sound. Maybe he should have asked beforehand, but now he wanted to know: “How long will it feel so awful? Is it normal, that I am shaking?” “Up to three hours. Shaking, cramping, a fever – all that can occur. Also numb limbs and nausea”, Jimmy explained, “I'll get you more water and a bucket, just in case.” It didn't took him long to get the things. He placed two water bottles on the night stand and a bucket next to the bed. He looked concerned at Dean who had curled up in a ball and was clenching the bed sheets. “Shit”, Jimmy whispered and sat down on the bed. He touched Dean's shoulder. “Just leave”, Dean spat out, glancing over to Jimmy, “Fucking Seth, it's all his fucking fault.” Jimmy nodded and his face was rather pale. He got up. “You didn't agree to any of this, right?”, he asked, eyeing the mark on Deans neck. Dean sobbed. “Fuckin' leave already”, he rasped. Again Jimmy nodded and went for the door. “Call if you need anything”, he said, his tone distant and kind of sad. Then he left the room but left the door ajar.   
Dean took a deep breath. Up to three hours? And after that, his misery would not stop. He was stuck here for good. Stuck with Seth. He pressed his face into his pillow to muffle a cry of despair. Hell, his life was nothing but hell and it would be for the rest of his existence. He let out a string of curses, but after that, he was quiet and clenched his teeth. He would not scream, he would not cry – even if he could barely take it at the moment. Not only his physical state, but also everything else. He just was miserable, but he did his best to clam his breath. He would survive. No matter what, he would go on. He would find a way out of it. Another awful cramp made him tense and he felt extremely sweaty. His feeling for time was completely lost again. But the pain and the cramps faded slowly and he was feeling less hot. Eventually he fell asleep. 

It was already dark when he woke up again. At first, he had no orientation where he was. But his blissful oblivion didn't last long. He was laying flat on his back and someone, it must have been Jimmy, has put the blanket over him. Dean stared at the ceiling motionless. Some light was falling into the room, since even after he had fallen asleep Jimmy hasn't closed the door.   
Dean stirred a little, but stopped immediately. There was some weight on top of him. Carefully he sat up. Something was lying on top of the covers. Something, that seemed to have been asleep as well, but now reared his head. A cat? It got up and stretched, made one of those little sounds, that wasn't quite a meow, jumped of the bed and left the room. Dean blinked confused and put the covers aside and his feet to the ground. His head ached and his body demanded water. His gaze fell on the bottles on the nightstand. Right, Jimmy had brought them, before his reaction on the birth control got worse. He grabbed one and got a large gulp of water. He felt awful – a feeling he better got used to as it seemed. His clothes stuck to his body and despite sleeping, he felt not rested at all. He looked around in the room. It was spacious, but only had few pieces of furniture in it. Apart from the bed and the nightstands, there was only a small closet and nothing else. Dean stood up carefully. His bag has been placed next to the door. Dean grabbed it and there was the cat again, peaking it's head through the door. “What do you want?”, Dean whispered, but of course the cat did not answer. It slid back inside the room and jumped back on the bed. Dean looked around the room again. On the wall with the Closet, there was also a door, which would lead to a bathroom as Dean mused. He took his bag with him and checked. Yes, it was a bathroom. Actually, Dean didn't feel like taking a shower again, but it would kill time and he wanted to get away from the cat which was now sniffing the mussed bed. The animal was rather small, and had a dark color, more was not to make out, since Dean hadn't turned on the light. He closed the door behind him and hit the light switch right next to it. It was strange. Seth didn't seem like the guy to have pets and he also did not want to imagine Seth as the kind of guy who had pets. Probably it was more Jimmy's cat than Seth's.   
Dean stripped off his clothes and got inside of the shower. The bath looked like it was straight out of one of those fancy living magazines and had a modern flair. The shower war huge and he suspected, that this right here was only the bath to a guest room – well, now his room according to Jimmy. 

After he finished, he put on some fresh clothes. A simple pair of sweat pants and an old washed out t-shirt. As he left the bathroom, he noticed that the cat had fallen asleep on the bed again. More so, there was not only one cat but two. Dean switched on the light. Yes, there where now two cats lying on the bed. The little dark one from before and a slightly bigger one. The second one was mostly white with patches of a peachy orange color. Barefooted he crossed the room to the bed and looked down on the animals. Two balls of fluff. Where have they been before? Whatever, he had other problems. He still felt like shit and was about to leave the room, when he heard something. Jimmy was talking someone, but he couldn't make out the words. Dean opened the door a little more and listened. Now he could hear Jimmy speaking:  
“... what where you even thinking? You lied to us!...”  
He must be speaking on the phone because Dean was not able to hear the response.   
“... leaving out some facts is the same as lying!... Yes, I have started with the paperwork, don't change the subject now. What do you think we would feel about this, especially Corey, huh?!”   
Corey, who was Corey and to whom was Jimmy speaking. Was it Seth?  
“... it was wrong. No matter what the laws are. I will stay with you, but I can't speak for Corey. I won't tell him either, but one would've be rather dumb not to notice what happened...”  
He was speaking about him and Dean was sure now, that it was Seth he was talking to. It seemed that Jimmy was not too happy, that Seth brought him in on their little pack. As an Alpha Seth had every right to make decisions like this, but Jimmy was not one, who would stay silent if he felt something was wrong. Dean felt a lump inside his throat. Why would Jimmy care what his Alpha did to Dean? This was so strange. Yes, he and Jimmy had a past, but they where never that close.   
“I thought I know you”, he heard Jimmy say, followed by a sigh of helplessness, “You where different, before you started business with him. I'll hang up. When will you be back?... mhm... Good. Yes, bye.” Then it was silent. Dean was motionless behind the door. What the hell was this all about. Should he ask? Should he let Jimmy know he eavesdropped? He probably thought, that while showering Dean wouldn't hear him, but the conversation lasted longer than expected.   
Dean decided to keep it secret, that he overheard the call and wait a little, before he would make it back to the living room


	4. Troubled Souls

The rest of the evening was rather uneventful. Dean asked Jimmy about the cats and learned that they were two males. The dark one was named Darrell and the light one was called Alfie. Jimmy seemed troubled and distant, and far less confident than before. “Seth won't come back till the weekend”, he informed Dean, before he could ask. The weekend. The omega couldn't even tell what day was, to avoid asking Jimmy, he just looked on his phone. Wednesday. Dean also noticed he had loads of messages and several missed calls. He kept his phone silent most of the time because he rarely used it anyways and the few people who had his number knew that.   
Most messages where from Sami. Some from Tyler. They where both deeply upset what happened to him. Another massage was from Paige, who his former roommates informed about what had happened and still was happening. Dean liked to think, that there was something he could do, some way to escape this nightmare. 

What was more interesting than the massages where the calls. Dean felt as if his heart skipped not one but three or even five beats. An eternity passed, planets collided and new worlds where born, as his brain processed what his eyes where seeing. Roman Reigns had called him! He clenched his phone tight, and felt his eyes burning. No way. What kind of ill fate was bestowed upon him? Roman hadn't made any efforts to call him since they parted ways. It was only that very moment, that Dean realized that. About two weeks and not a word, not a single message from Roman f'n Reigns. How should he react to that?

Fact was, that he was claimed now.   
Fact was, that he was no longer available.   
Fact was, that Roman Reigns hadn't contacted him during the last two weeks.   
And fact was also, all of this made his heart ache incredibly.

A dry, despaired laugh escaped his lips. That fucker. Jimmy gave him a questioning look. He was sitting in an armchair, fiddling with his phone as well and was to far away to get a glimpse of Dean's phone. Dean didn't trust him enough to tell him what was going on and made a dismissive gesture. Jimmy accepted it.   
“I go to bed”, he announced and got up, “Oh, and tomorrow you will meet Corey. Our other Omega.”   
“Wait, what? Other Omega?! Like bonded Omega?”, Dean exclaimed. He remembered that Jimmy had mentioned a Corey in the phone call, but he would have never thought, that he could be another Omega of Seth.   
“Yes, he and Seth are also mated. Corey lives here as well and was visiting a friend for a few days, I totally forgot mentioning him. Sorry. I am really tired now. He is a nice guy, don't worry”, Jimmy apologized and smiled wearily.  
Dean was to perplexed to object so he has already turned around and was on his way to the master bedroom followed by Alfie. The Omega let him go, raising no further questions. Another Omega and the calls from Reigns. That was a lot to handle at once. 

Dean let himself sink deeper into the couch and put one arm across his face. “This is hell”, he muttered. Maybe he had died? To bad he was feeling pretty much alive. He straightened himself and looked at his phone again. He could not do much about that Corey guy now, but he could write Roman a message. A call could be easily overheard, as he had seen.   
But what should he write? He was not good in such things. Better not trying to think to hard about it. 

|| Hey. Saw you called. What's going on?

Was that okay? Should he inform Roman straight away? Was the Alpha even still interested in him? Dean hit the send button. It was closing in to midnight, so it was possible that Roman was already asleep right now. Nevertheless his eyes where still glued to the screen, like never before. Like he could will the Alpha to answer him right away.   
And it worked as it seemed, because it did not take long, and the message he had sent was marked as read. The typing animation appeared under Roman's name and shortly after that, the message followed.

Roman  
|| Hi. Just wanted to hear your voice and apologize for not calling.  
|| Was pretty busy.  
|| How you doing?

That was the key question. A question Dean wanted to avoid. Yes, it was just a set phrase and Roman did certainly not expect the amount of bullshit that was going on in Dean's life right now. What should he answer? They barely knew each other and Dean doubted, that Roman could or wold help him or was he to harsh on the Alpha? What did he really know about him? He better played it low, right?   
What would he give to be near that man right now and inhale his sent. He was never one to enjoy the scents of Alphas when he wasn't in heat, but Roman's was different. That sounded like such a bad cliché, but it was true. Couldn't be the sent of an Alpha be soothing for a distressed Omega? Well, that was if they where mated and his mate was... Seth, even so he refused to think of that man that way. Started typing: 

Dean  
|| Actually, not that great.  
|| Have some problems at the moment. 

Roman   
|| Problems?

Dean  
|| Some fucked up shit. 

Roman  
|| Can I help?

Dean  
|| Don't think so.

Roman  
|| Wanna meet?  
|| Maybe we can work something out?  
|| I know we don't know each other too well, but you mean something to me.

That last sentence made Dean's heart jump and hurt at the same time. He was not used to things like that. Everything remotely emotional seemed so foreign to him, especially if it was kind of positive. He was used to anger, to disappointment and stuff like that, but not that. Whatever that might be. He was short of an answer.

Roman  
|| Coming on too strong?

Even if it had took him such a long time, Roman seemed genuinely interested in him. Also, Dean could have tried to contact him as well, so there was no one to blame on that point. If that where the only problem between them, Dean would have been more than grateful.

Dean  
|| No.  
|| It's just complicated   
|| Meeting is not easy at the moment.

Dean was gnawing on his bottom lip. That could come off the wrong way. So he added:

Dean  
|| Even so I'd love to. 

His feelings where running wild right now. He was happy, that he was finally having contact with Roman again, but he was afraid, what would happen, if the Alpha found out, what has happened to him. So he decided to keep it a secret for the moment. Maybe there was a way to meet Roman? He would have to cover his mark, but the weather was still not hot enough, that wearing a scarf would be too suspicious. He felt in no way connected to Seth, even if he was in the eyes of the law. He never gave a fuck about rules to begin with, why should he start now? At the end he would have to come out about the mark, it was there and very much visible and it would potentially put Roman off, but he could at least try to spend some more time with him. As it seemed Seth was away quite much and even if he was marked by him, there was no law, that gave him the right to keep him prisoner. But right now he was not capable to make any plans or really decide what to do. 

Roman  
|| You're a grown man, I can't force you to anything  
|| I'ma just really worried now. 

That was the sweetest thing someone had ever said to him. Dean was in awe and felt like some school girl that just got invited by her crush to prom. Was that love? Was it actually that silly? Despite all that shit that was happening to him right now, he was happy, at least for that moment. A short, brief moment, but that was more than he had ever hoped for. 

Roman  
|| Can I call u?

Dean  
|| Sorry, I'm too tired, but we stay in contact.

It was a lie, that he was tired. He was wide awake and stoked, but he better stopped for now, before he wrote something silly and to reveal too much was even more dangerous when talking, so a call was even less of an option. 

Dean  
|| Good night 

Roman  
|| OK.  
|| I won't push you.  
|| Sleep well. 

Dean turned off his phone, so it was less tempting to look at it. The battery also needed to be recharged, so he took it back to his room, to get the charger. He put it onto the nightstand and than flopped face first onto his bed. His life has always been a mess, but a mess the was able to handle and know all control has been taken away from him. But at least, Roman did not forget about him and he could reach him, as long as he had his phone. He'd better write down his number somewhere safe. He did not trust technology, at least not completely and who knew what would happen if Seth found out. At least now he had found a little hope, even if he was not sure what exactly he was hoping for.   
He probably should have informed Sami and Tyler and answered their texts, but now it was to late and he did not want to tempt himself by turning his phone back on. 

Dean turned around and looked at the ceiling. What now? He was not tired at all. He took a deep breath. Today sure was a lot. First he got ripped from his home, then he met Jimmy Jacobs of all people and learns that he is involved with Seth motherfucking Rollings. Then that horrible medication and then he had contact with Roman for the first time since what felt like forever. Dam. He needed fresh air. Was there a balcony? Or should he just go and hit the streets?   
He'd probably wouldn't be able to get back inside unnoticed, since he had no key yet. Maybe he'd find Jimmy's? Dean walked back into the dark living room and nearly jumped, when something pressed against his legs. He already forgot about the cats. “You are quite pesky”, Dean whispered but crouched down to it. It was the darker one that was now sniffing his hand. “And way too trustful”, he added. The animal has never met him before. Maybe it has caught his smell off Seth's clothes whenever he got back from their meetings, maybe it just was one of the trusting and friendly kind. It probably never had to face any dangers, here in this luxurious apartment.   
The only cats Dean had known so fare where ferals and strays.   
“Actually, you and your little buddy are captured animals, just like me here”, he mused, “But unlike me, you wouldn't make it out there.” The cat was now rubbing against his hand, purring loudly. Those little furry pets just seemed so out of place in the almost sterile and over styled living room in mostly white and they didn't look like some fancy breed which only made them look more out of place. But what did Dean know.   
He sighed and gave in to the cat, still pressing it's face against his knuckles and gave it a small pat on the shoulders. It was actually nice to feel it's soft fur. “Stupid little kitty cat”, he teased and continued petting it a little more, but then he got up again and looked around. Ah, yes. There was a glass door, that led to a balcony.

He made his way to it and stepped outside, the cat on his heels. It was a little chilly, but he didn't mind. This place also was really high up. He walked to the railing and and viewed the city. Where was he again? He still had no idea. The journey to this place was a blurry mess, cause he had been still too heat crazed and not too receptive back then. It felt so unreal. Even this moment. The buildings that spread out around him, all the lights and the sounds of passing cars, even know, late at night. There has not been much night life in his old neighborhood apart from a few bars and the Rage. Being outside at night was just not too safe, yet he would never consider his new living arrangements an improvement. Further more, he did not consider it final. He was probably hoping against all odds, but he refused to give up that easily. It took more to break him than what has happened. He was though and he had a goal. Meeting Roman Reigns again.


End file.
